


Caught

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, heroes exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Ando go further into the future than they ought to, and it's a bad world they find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter 2008 Heroes Exchange.

"Hiro." Ando nudged his friend lightly. "I'm bored."

"So am I," Hiro said, flopping back on the couch. "Being home is nothing compared to saving the world."

"Remember what happened last time you said that? Let's let the world take care of itself for a little while." Moving away from Hiro a little bit, Ando set about flickering his red lightning from one hand to the other, still amazed with his new ability to the point where messing with it was fun.

"You have a point. Fine." Hiro watched Ando zap between his fingertips and sighed. "You know, when I saw the future that time, what you killed me with looked just like that."

"I probably didn't kill you. I wouldn't do that to you, and I don't know if this power can even be used as a weapon." Ando frowned down at his hand, letting the red glow fade. "Then again, I haven't had a chance to try it on someone with no ability."

"Well, you can't start right now." They still weren't entirely sure how, but Hiro had regained his ability not long after Arthur Petrelli's death; neither of them wanted to question that luck. "Oh, but we could try it out... see how far you and I can go into the future. I've never managed more than a few years."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ando said, then winced. "What am I saying, it's your turn to act like the sensible one after I had to babysit you. Sure, let's try it." Hiro made a face at his best friend, half-mocking and half-excited, and stood up.

"Come on, Ando, take my hand," he said. Instead Ando curled his arms around Hiro, not wanting to get lost without him somewhere in the middle of time, and let out a little jolt of his power. "Owww," Hiro whined, and wrinkled his nose purposefully.

The first thing that registered was an electric smell, like a newly-cleaned subway station or the air before a thunderstorm. The next thing was light, brighter than sunlight, bright enough to make both men wince and duck their heads before they stepped apart.

"How far are we?" Ando whispered, looking around. They were in a small open area, tiled underfoot, lined on all four sides by walls that emitted the light, and the sky-- no, that wasn't the sky. It seemed too far away to be anything else, but the sky had never been such an ugly brownish-grey color, and where was the sun? ...or the moon? It was impossible to tell whether it was day or night.

"I don't know," Hiro whispered back, "but I don't like it." Before he could reach for Ando's hand, someone behind them shouted, and a heavy body tackled Hiro to the ground; he could hear Ando cry out, and then he heard nothing.

***

Consciousness returned to Hiro like a slap in the face, or rather, with a slap in the face. "Don't hit me," he said, fighting to open his eyes. When he did, he wished he hadn't. His wrists were bound together, as were his ankles, and beside him Ando was still out, and similarly restrained; only after he checked on Ando did Hiro look for who had hit him. "Oh, _no_..."

"Oh, yes. I never thought I'd see _you_ again, Carp." A long pale hand stroked Hiro's cheek, and Adam Monroe grinned broadly. "Let alone in the same condition I saw you last. And with company. It's like my birthday come early." Hiro flinched, trying to dodge Adam's hands, but the man was intent on Hiro, running fingers over his features, raking through his hair.

"This is a mistake. I didn't mean to come here," he said quickly, and Adam laughed.

"But you _are_ here, my dear Hiro, and here is where you will stay. It's a good time to be alive, I promise. The technology now makes your time look like stones and sticks, there's virtually no illness... and I'm the supreme ruler of the world." He petted Hiro's hair possessively. "You'll be treated like a prince, don't worry."

"I don't want to be a prince... I have to go back and save the world." Adam laughed even harder, spreading his arms wide.

"And what is there to be saved? It's the year 2685, Hiro, and the world is still here... humanity is still here. Even without you flitting about in time." He shook his head, smiling. "Oh, you are a marvel. I'm so glad to have you back."

"What are you going to do with us?" Hiro asked, trying and failing to hide his fear. Adam simply stared, then began untying Hiro's ankles.

"Well, for now, I'm going to leave you alone. Being the supreme ruler of the world doesn't mean I can take the day off, you know." He slid his hands up Hiro's body, lingering over his hips before attacking the knot at his wrists. "Later, I'm going to come back in here and play with my adorable new pets." He ruffled Hiro's hair, spared a passing glance for Ando-- "Oh, he's better-looking than I remember. Good."-- and finished setting Hiro free.

"You can't-- I could leave--"

"Try it. I promise you that you can't. More people have abilities now than don't; every tranquilizer has an ability-suppressant in it." Adam leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hiro's forehead. "Now, be good. I'll be back in a few hours. You might want to wake your friend up soon."

Adam actually whistled as he walked out of the room, some unidentifiable but bright little melody; Hiro was trying to keep himself together enough to figure a way out of this mess.

"Ando. Wake up, Ando-kun, you need to wake up..." He wasn't willing to strike Ando, so Hiro untied him first, then held Ando's hands down (so as not to get hit) and woke his friend up with a lip-biting kiss. Ando came to with a groan, hands jerking under Hiro's.

"Don't get kinky on me first thing in the morning, Hiro, you know I need coffee first," Ando mumbled, blinking awake lazily; he tensed at the look on Hiro's face. "What-- oh, please tell me I imagined what I think happened."

"I wish you did imagine it," Hiro said miserably. "It's worse than you think."

"We're in some freaky future and we got snuck up on and drugged. That's pretty bad."

"Adam Monroe is here."

"...oh."

"And he rules the world."

"...eh?"

"And he wants to keep us as his pets."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah..." Hiro sighed, watching Ando sit up and reel a little.

"And a headache on top of all that. This is bullshit." Ando looked around the room, frowning. "Why don't we just teleport out of here?"

"Oh, I forgot. The drug is an ability suppressant, too."

"...I think we might be fucked, Hiro," Ando said, looking down at Hiro with just as much trepidation as Hiro looked up with. For the moment, there seemed like nothing they could do, so they did what comforted them: Hiro sat up and insinuated himself under Ando's arm, clinging to his friend desperately.

"I don't want to be fucked, Ando. Not by him, anyway." Ando froze again.

"I... didn't mean that literally." He blinked down at Hiro. Hiro closed his eyes.

"I think Adam did."

"Fuck."

***

It was bad having some idea of what Adam had planned. It was worse not knowing when he would be back, or what time it was. After a bit more comforting in the form of cuddling, they decided to search the room. Ando found the bathroom, which was partly familiar and partly terrifyingly futuristic; Hiro found what seemed to be a refrigerator, but neither of them could read the labels on anything, and none of the images looked like anything they ate in the 21st century.

Hiro kept trying to use his power every fifteen minutes or so. Ando's attempts to use his power actually made his headache worse. They'd exhausted the possibilities of the room, and pacing only frustrated Hiro, so he sat on the bed and let Ando put his head in his lap. Rubbing Ando's temples, they worried back and forth about what would happen.

"I don't want him to hurt you," Hiro murmured, and Ando sighed.

"As if I want him to hurt you? I can't stand to see you hurt, even if you trip over something yourself." He took Hiro's hand, guiding it away from his temple to kiss his fingers. "I'm stronger than you, I can take a little injury."

"Don't be stupid. I won't let you." Hiro couldn't help softening at Ando's lips, though, a familiar and reassuring gesture. "He likes me, anyway. Or hates me. Possibly both."

"I hate this so much," Ando whispered, but he let himself relax with Hiro as his pillow.

Adam burst through the door a few minutes later, badly startling both of his captives, and strode over to the bed. "Getting cozy? Settled in?" He smiled unnervingly at Hiro, running a hand through Ando's hair and brushing against Hiro's crotch purposefully. They both shifted away, and Adam smirked. "Oh, no no no. Two against one isn't fair. One of you will have to be a spectator..."

Hiro's hands tightened slightly on Ando's arms; Ando bit his lips and looked up at Hiro. Looking from one to the other, Adam finally pointed at Hiro.

"I'm afraid you're being put on hold, Carp. I waited a thousand years to have you, I can wait a half hour more." He tugged on Ando's arms, pulling him out of Hiro's lap. "Now, this is the most important rule. If you--" He pointed at Hiro again. "Misbehave, then _he_ gets hurt. And that goes the other way. So I suggest we all play nicely and you'll only get hurt a little bit. In the fun way."

"Ando--" Hiro made an attempt to reach his friend, but stopped when Adam glared.

"I remember you being smarter than this, Hiro. Really." It was too small an infraction to make a fuss over; he gave Ando a pinch on the side and watched him wince. "Oh, you _are_ pretty, aren't you?" He pointed to one side, what they had thought was a wide windowsill. "Take a seat, Hiro. Ando and I haven't been properly introduced."

"Go, Hiro," Ando said when Hiro hesitated; he couldn't look at his friend's face, or they'd both break on the inside. "Do what he says."

"Pretty and smart. I like you." Before Hiro even cleared the bed, Adam was peeling away Ando's clothes, tossing them off the bed, ogling the golden skin that was revealed. Ando kept his face turned away, his eyes closed, even when Adam tugged his shirt over his head, especially when those devilish hands trailed inexorably, one down Ando's chest and one up his legs, until they met in the middle. "But you don't like me," he said, palming Ando's flaccid penis, frowning. "That won't do."

"Don't," Ando yelped when he felt warm breath on his skin, just before Adam's mouth closed around him. "No, don't..." He didn't know, when he bit the heel of his hand to keep silent, that Hiro was doing the same thing mere feet away. While Ando couldn't look, Hiro couldn't look away.

After a millennium of experience, Adam wouldn't stand for a person not to be aroused when he wanted them; it was more fun to make them enjoy it if you were going to take them by force, then they felt all of that wonderful guilt and self-doubt. And with their lover watching, no less-- oh yes, he'd seen their cuddling, he wouldn't leave two precious things like that without surveillance-- this would tear Hiro apart, Adam was sure, and making Ando come would be the cherry on top of the sundae. Feeling Ando start to swell in his mouth, Adam had to resist the urge to laugh. It took a minute or two to get Ando fully hard, and then Adam moved up the bed, wrapping his hand around him. "This is better, isn't it? It's all right to enjoy yourself, my pet."

"I am _not_ your pet," Ando ground out, finally opening his eyes to glare daggers at Adam; with a smirk, Adam pushed Ando facedown on the bed.

"Well, if you insist on not taking what good I give you, I don't feel obligated to keep trying," he said carelessly, shedding his clothes with ease as he reached into a niche in the headboard. "Keep in mind, Ando, you could have had it better."

Ando couldn't help it-- he looked to Hiro, fear in his eyes along with a plea, _help me, do something, please!_ Hiro felt sick. Both his options were awful ones: watch the person he loved most in the world get raped, or try to help and only earn more pain for Ando with the attempt?

"I'm sorry, Ando," Hiro mouthed, "I'm so sorry, please hold on." Watching each other was the worst thing they could do: Ando's pain reflected and magnified in Hiro's eyes, brown mirrors full of misery, until Adam shoved a slick finger into Ando and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Calm down, honestly. One would think you'd never been fucked before," Adam said, tsking a little. "It's going to be much worse if you don't relax." He didn't give Ando a chance to try before pushing another finger in. Ando took a breath like a sob, curling his arms around his head, and tried to do his best to accomplish the impossible. By the time Adam finished perfunctorily preparing Ando, tears were flowing down Hiro's cheeks, and every time Ando breathed out it was a whimper of discomfort.

"Maybe I'll have Hiro suck you off when we're done," Adam said thoughtfully, and snapped his hips, plunging into Ando in one sharp merciless thrust. "Ohh, that's it. You're a sweet one, Ando..."

With his face pressed into the mattress, Ando wished with everything he was that his power would come back, that it would be deadly like Hiro had seen in the future, that he could turn around and end the immortal's life. This was worse than any fight he had been in, any bone he had broken, worse than the worst thing he had ever felt. He couldn't tell how long it took-- probably only minutes, could have been days-- before Adam withdrew, one new kind of pain to add to the pile. Maybe Adam said something, maybe the door closed... maybe it was all in his head.

"Ando... oh, god, I'm so sorry..." Hiro's voice was clear, at least: cool hands on the back of his neck, gentle as ever. "He's gone for a little while, Ando. Hold still, I'll take care of you." Ando reached out, clutching the front of Hiro's shirt blindly.

"Wait-- hold on, Hiro--" His voice cracked, and Hiro fell to his knees by the bed, level with Ando's lifted head. "Tell me we'll get out of this. Please, tell me we'll be all right."

"Of course we will," Hiro said, not falsely cheerful but grimly determined. "One way or another, we're going to be all right. I'm going to put something through Adam Monroe's brain for what he did to you, Ando. Either now or when we go home."

"All right." Ando closed his eyes when Hiro kissed his forehead gently. "You always keep your word to me."

"I love you. That's why." Hiro dragged a pillow down from the top of the bed and slid it under Ando's head. "I'm going to make things right. I swear."

Sore, exhausted, badly shaken, Ando still believed every word Hiro said, and let himself be comforted: just a little bit, just for a little while, but just enough to carry on.


End file.
